


Something Changed

by Silver_Stripe_Writes



Category: Undertale
Genre: blood/gore warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Stripe_Writes/pseuds/Silver_Stripe_Writes
Summary: What happens... when the world is destroyed?Something awakes...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Something Changed

The aftereffects of the battle were devastating…

Dust and blood littered the now breaking world. It was a _literal_ apocalypse; The sky was darkening to a red color to black at every second, the land was crumbling away into nothingness, and the code was seen tearing apart faster than the blink of an eye.

And amid this self-destructing world... were the bodies of those who have caused it.

Recognizable belongings to the fallen were visible…

A golden circlet, cracked in half next to a torn yellow cape…

A black jacket, covered in a goopy substance with holes all over it…

A broken brush littered by the splinters next to a dusted scarf…

Another black coat, but with additional colors, torn to shreds and caught by loose blue strings, preventing it from flying completely away…

A broken pair of glasses spelling out ‘YOLO’ next to a dirty red baseball cap…

A scythe, cracked and broken by a possible strike at its own carrier…

A grey sweater, accompanied by a small child-like body…

And a simple white shirt, filled with old slash wounds, and new slash wounds…

Blood and dust each covered the belongings… it was practically a trophy granted to the fallen for what they have done.

“The sick would consider this a prize…” a low, rumbly voice sounded. It sounded deep and tired, as if the owner were forced to wake up from a bad nap. “Outcodes, I never trust them… guess I was right not to…”

A silhouette larger than any described being in the multiverse surveyed the scene, many eyes narrowing in disapproval.

“A mess… the worst thanks to get from my own creations…” the voice growled, causing the land to shake and the code to tear apart more. It kept angering the figure the more code and magic kept deteriorating. A large claw picked up the eight corpses, careful to make sure their remnants and possessions never fell out of the hand, but uncaring if said remnants mixed and combined. The circlet could barely fit as a ring if worn by the bearer of the claw.

“You outcodes can never keep the peace, no matter how much you claim you want to. You idiots can only mess up the balance…” more growls sounded, shaking the land more.

“There’s only one way to fix this mess…” another hand stretched out, summoning a large button, “but I must make sure the same mistake doesn’t happen again…”

…

ERROR

FILE NOT FOUND

REWRITE?

…

The world glitched as soon as the button was pressed.

THE FILE WAS REWRITTEN

…

SOMETHING CHANGED…


End file.
